sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:XxDuskstarxX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the (Roleplay) The War for Mobius page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saren the Dark Lynx (talk) 05:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for understanding, Dusk. I really adore your name, since I love Greek mythology :P I'm glad to hear that you're safe and sound as well and I'm glad you're talking to everyone about it. I just hate to see you upset and I would do anything to help. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 20:28, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. To Raven, from Asonja Masenko This is highly important, and you should listen. I am not sure if you're doing this because of attention (as some of my friends say) or because it's actually happening to you, but you must read this as soon as you can. Any family member should read this if they get the chance. First of all, tell us these things first on what you plan to do. Tell us what issues are going on in the real world and we’ll be there to help you out as much as possible. You have a whole community that looks at you as an equal and a friend. Some of us here at the Fanon Wiki have exact problems that you have, including myself. I have prevented many suicides at my school, one recently who was committing self-harm. Nobody acted but me, and I was considered a hero for doing the right thing, and for doing something everyone was afraid of doing. The person who did it however said it was just a social experiment that she did in every class and nobody acted. I apparently taught her a lesson that there are still people who care. Second of all, your absence has affected a few people on here, and I was the first to speak up about your absence. I lost sleep and dedication toward my life to worry about yours as have lost many people like you who have done the same thing. There are people who care, Dusk. Your family care about you, WE care about you. Please, give your parents a hug, be thankful that you were given life, do not waste it so early. You have a future ahead of you and it’s shameful for you to waste it like this from what other people say. Their opinions are not as important as yours. You're perfect and unique in you're own way and we would NEVER discriminate you against it. If anyone sees this, please follow my same lead. I am getting more and more worried about this and I cannot worry about this alone. Dusk, please, come back to us and tell us if you're okay. It would really help us out if we knew that you're okay or if all of this is just a joke. I want this fear to be over. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 11:19, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that would keep things more neat and tidy for the time being. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:58, December 14, 2015 (UTC) That moment when you really want to beat some sense into someone. Dont worry, you're perfectly fine. Im talking about the rest of society. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 22:04, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I can relate.. XxDuskstarxX (talk:XxDuskstarxX|talk]) 22:06, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I heard about what happened. Im not gonna go into much depth with it but I'll just say this: It is okay. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 20:37, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Yeah.. I guess so.. I'm sorry that you had to see that.. Guess I couldn't bottle up my feelings anymore. Look, I promise I'll never do that to you, or to anyone ever again.. User:XxDuskstarxX (User talk:XxDuskstarxX 20:43, March 16, 2016 (UTC) It is okay. Do not worry about it. I have had this happen to my friends too and...well...I tried helping them but the outcome...wasnt so great afterwards... Sonicsilva1 (talk) 20:52, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey, believe it or not, you're still helping me. I'm glad that I still at least have one friend.. Or, more then that.. Because, yes, at school, I have no friends. I was lying about the "friends trying to put makeup on me" sort of thing on Valentine's Day.. User:XxDuskstarxX (User talk:XxDuskstarxX 20:56, March 16, 2016 (UTC) It's okay. Im not going to yell at you for lying. Infact, I dont have any friends either. They're all pretty jerky. Like beef jerky; I want to rip their heads off if I was a Dragon (Fun Fact; Before I came on here, Asonja used to be a Dragon :P) Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:00, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Cool. Raven was originally supposed to be a blonde (Human) Archer. User:XxDuskstarxX (User talk:XxDuskstarxX 21:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Awesome. Asonja in his Dragon form can reach heights Grief can somewhat achieve if he really tried. I really wanted to do that but after I found Grief, I feared that if I had ALMOST the same ability as him, I'd start a flame war. I hate starting those...But on a good note, he still has fire abilities. Also during school, I got this amazing rp idea JUST for us. Dont worry, it's nothing bad or anything I promise XD Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:06, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I love your idead, so shoot it at me. Also, I definitely agree. Flame wars.. Not good. That's why I Was REALLY scared when I typed up the "rant" about Komerl. :3 User:XxDuskstarxX (User talk:XxDuskstarxX 21:10, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Dont worry about it, it's in the past now. Anyway, here's my idea: Asonja will get kidnapped (Again, go figure...) by Raven's former scientists. Turns out they were spying on his interactions with you the whole time in the forest and took their chance to take me in. At this point in time, they offered to make him become the "Ultimate Lifeform", unlike Shadow apparently. Asonja agreed since he was being brutally tortured to do so, he was then...Im gonna stop there >:P Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:13, March 16, 2016 (UTC) No, please, go on! :3 User:XxDuskstarxX (User talk:XxDuskstarxX 21:15, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Alright alright fine! Just because you told me :P Asonja will be turned into a Cyborg. It's not permanent, dont worry :3 Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:18, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Nice. Always up for that idea to roleplay. Also is it odd that when school is boring, I day dream what it would be like for Chistmas on Nimagi? Axel drunk, Raven suffocating herself in snow, (Blank for Asonja, dunno..) Shira surprising Axel by randomly kissing him, and Mahdi telling everyone to shut up so he can work. User:XxDuskstarxX (User talk:XxDuskstarxX 21:24, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh. My. God. That is EXACTLY what Christmas would be like. Asonja doesnt celebrate Christmas because he doesnt know how. poor Asonja, he never knows what Cheer feels like. He's like the Scrooge of the group x3. Do you want me to start up the rp page? Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I bet you Raven would be throwing snowballs, actually.. And sure. But I gtg soon :P User:XxDuskstarxX (User talk:XxDuskstarxX 21:30 March 16, 2016 (UTC) Why so early~~?! DX Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:32, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah! Komerl does still have the plasma gloves Raven gave him in his inventory I'm about to put in and yeah, that was unintentional and Scourge's lightweight gloves are different from the ones Raven gave him. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I totally didn't mean to make it seem like I was rubbing it your face. Other than that, I have been busy and stuff wile trying to develop my character a bit more so yeah. Sorry. RedRush3999 (talk) 15:33, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I just wanted to make sure you know that I'm not really mad at you about the chase things or anything like that. I just got done being in a heated conversation elsewhere, so anything I said probably came out a bit more harsh than preferred. I still don't appreciate what happened, but that isn't an issue specific to you, so I'm not going to target you when I talk about it. I don't want you to think I consider you a bad person or anything, so I'm just letting you know ahead of time. Thank you for your time. ~Trisell Just leaving a message saying that I hope you're doing well. It's too bad you're not on more and I hope you get to come back at some point soon because you've been a pretty cool person to hang out around on the wiki. Dear Raven, Hey it's me. It's been awhile, huh? Anyways, I hope you're doing alright with everything. I'm not really good with mushy stuff, so I'll say this. You can get through this! Please make sure you live your life to the fullest and don't give up on yourself! You're a strong person who's always seen things through. Your friends and family care about you so you have something to live for. Be brave and just push through the hard times in your life. I've been where you are right now and so I'm telling you that you can and WILL get through this. Sincerely, RedRush3999 (talk) 20:43, August 3, 2016 (UTC) / Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Your invited to join my free join role play the zero brigade ----- vitomikespersonality Hello old friend--Vitomikespersonality (talk) 12:15, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Dusk, I am SO very pleased to see you once again after these long months. I've been very worried about what would have become of you...it's alright, though, if you sound so pained. I am too, as I have been working my butt off in school, probably working a bit too hard.. ^^; Oh, also, I made new adjustments to Asonja, so you may like him a bit more than last time! Anyway, I'm so glad that you're back, and I'm so very happy to hear that you're safe and sound, and ready to go at it once again! Cheers~! Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 00:26, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, Asonja. I think you just made my day. Any roleplays you sugggest for when im done and settled? -Le dusky How about we dip your head back in the water, not to drown you, but to get you back on your feet? XD I don't mind making a private rp again for another adventure. That'd be fun! But, on the minus side, I'm struggling with a bit of depression and stress from school, so I'll try to be on as much as possible so you can have as much fun as possible! Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 00:31, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I know how you feel. If you could make a private roleplay, I might be ready in a few minutes, an hour, or tomorrow. Unsure at the moment. Remember, take as much time off to get back on your feet. Same goes for you. It is current 8:40 PM where I am, and I'll go ahead and make the page. Take as much time as you need to get started. Probably...I dunno, dip your feet into the water and then I'll push you in and you can scratch my face off ^^ Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 00:40, March 16, 2017 (UTC) SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S BACK!!!!!! (Iknowwebarelyinteractedatallrightbeforeyouleftbutstillreallyhappytoseeyoubackagain) HOW ARE YOU? Trisell Chronos 04:19, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hehe. Hi, Trisell. Im glad to be back. How has everything been? Invited Hi yyour invited to join my Purge roleplay heres the link: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/(Free_Join)_Sometimes_you_Gotta_Purge Vitomikespersonality (talk) 13:18, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Dusk it's good to see you again. I really missed doing roleplay with you.Vitomikespersonality (talk) 13:19, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Vitom. I'd be glad to join in! I just need a few hours, because I'm having guests over in a few days, and I have to clean the house. Sorry. But i'll be on soon. PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA! *hugs Dusk* RedRush3999 (talk) 14:58, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi Red! *le hug back* I worked stuff out irl. And after 7 months.. Im feelinf alright! Ash Greninja is cool and also badass. :) #GotinAlola Things go up and down. Very active for sure. @_@ Trisell Chronos 16:18, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Missed ya. *Extends hand for fistbump of awesomeness* *le fistbump* My good friend Raven it is I the handsome, flawless, and amazing Axel in need of your help. Ya see since you've been gone I've taken an apprentice of sorts, I would like you and Asonja to meet him and his other friend, and even help in there training since your a veteran freedom fighter. in short this is gunna be an rp if you would like you can, Im not gunna force you or anything. its called Training for Future Heros Its been so long, Axel. Of course Ill join in! I love seeing new pupils grow and learn.. don't expect me to go too hard on them though. The Wonders of Time Traveling Hey its Axel I would like to invite yout to Gearport, a wonderful steampunk city famous for Time Travel *COUGH* Rift of Gearport rp *COUGH* The rp was dieing and a Asonja entered and so I was like: Why not invite you? You seem like the one to protect time. Brudikai222 (talk) 20:10, March 26, 2017 (UTC)